ironmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Master's Mechanized Army
The Iron Master's signature ability is the creation of powerful robotic combatants. While this is far from his only ability, it is the one he has taken deliberate and consistant steps to flaunt. By being all robots all the time, he has hidden his more sublte necromatic capabilities from most of his opponents. Terminator models Warrior bots: : H5 P0 A5 C0 T2 I5 O5 N0 S5 Size: : 6ft (medium) Weapons: : Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher/Portable Missile Launcher/Flame Thrower, Knife, Tazer, Grenades (Explosive, Frag, Smoke, Stun/Flashbang) Armor: : None Notes: : Can be freely upgraded with Synthskin to look exactly like humans. The only reason to not use it, would be to project The Iron Master's power Hacker bots: : H2 P0 A0 C5 T5 I5 05 N0 S5 Size: : 4-5ft (medium) Weapons: : Submachine Gun, Knife, Tazer, C4, Grenades (Explosive, Frag, Smoke, Stun/Flashbang) Armor: : None Notes: : Used in situations where humanoids will perform better than insect bots or pidgeon bots. Synthskin mandatory. Terror troops: : H5 P0 A5 C0 T2 I5 O5 N0 S5 Size: : 6'5" (medium) Weapons: : Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher/Portable Missile Launcher/Flame Thrower, Knife, Grenades (Explosive, Frag, Smoke, Stun/Flashbang) Armor: : None Note: : Used to inspire fear and terror Multi-purpose insect bots: : H0 P0 A0 C5 T5 I5 O8 N0 S8 Size: : 1inch (miniscule) Weapons: : Nerve-shock, syringe Armor: : None Notes: : Can be used to spy, hack and assasination attempts. Small enough that they can be carried in pocket, meaning that they can be used as a tool by our henchmen and allies. Pigeon bots: : H5 PO A4 C0 T5 I0 O6 N0 S6 Size: : 14inches (small) Weapons: : C4, titanium beak, syringe, tazer Armor: : none Notes: : Can be used to spy, hack, breach doors and powerful suicide attacks Steve the Android: : H2 A3 C5 T3 I5 O3 N0 S3 Size: : 6ft (medium) Weapons: : fists Armor: : none Notes: : Sapient Android made to befired Kestrel at her school early in the quest. While highly succesful in the beginning, the plan failed when a rival gang gunned him down during a date with Kestrel which revealed that he is a machine. These days The Iron Master keeps him around due to sentimental reasons. Unlocked Mech Models Basic Mech: : H4 P1 A6 C0 T3 I6 O0 N0 S4 Size: : 8ft (medium) Powers: : Meta Strength : Meta durability Weapons: : Photon Rifle, Portable Missile Launcher, Flame Thrower, Super Fists, Knife, Tazer, Grenades (Explosive, Frag, Smoke, Stun/Flashbang) Armor: : Aegis Speculative Mech Models The Main Battle Suit: : H7 P3 A8 C0 T0 I0 N0 S0 Size: : 35ft (huge) Powers: : Super Strength : Super Speed : Super Durability : Terminators Weapons: : Right Arm: Photon auto-cannon Avenger : Left Arm: Flamethrower Bonfire : Back: AA/AV Missile launchers Javelin : Shoulders: Grenade launchers 19 Grenade Launcher (Explosive, Frag, Smoke, Stun) : Front Chassis: Machinegun Turrets : Back Chassis: Machinegun Turrets : Extra: Super Fists, Giant Knife, Giant Grenades larger than normal greanades (Explosive, Frag, Smoke, Stun/Flashbang) Armor: : Aegis Special: : Cockpit: Can be pilotable. Normal humans do not change anything but supers with special powers can improve the 'mental' stats (like Cunning, Insight and Technology). Could be used to transport high-priority targets safely. Has 2 co-pilot/passenger seats behind the main pilot (these can also be used as inmate seats by having the passenger fully strapped to the seat). : AI pilot: When no pilot is present the AI takes over the command (fluff, no mechanical significance) : Drones: special, hovering robots designed specifically to support the main Battle Suit to cover its weaknesses. They are mounted on the hull itself, upper legs, back, shoulders and get released once the battle starts (fluff, no mechanical difference compared to regular terminators) :Drone compartment: special storage on the back to compactly store drones if their numbers become too high to mount on the hull (fluff, no mechanical significance) : Jetpack and thrusters: Despite its massive size, the Battle Suit moves and lightning speed. These modules to thank for that (fluff, no mechanical significance) Notes: : With effective athletics score of 12 and 3 actions per turn this beast will straight up slaughter anything foolish enough to take it one straight battle. High health and DR of 5 (DR6 mundane) will let it take a massive amount of punishment before it gets taken down. : Low Observation and Insight make the Battle Suit suspectible to ambushes and cunning-based attacks. Specialized drones may be able to cover these weaknesses. : The sight of these Huge war-machines stopming the streets will send general population into panic and may evoke responce of nearby airforce and/or army. Will probably increase terror levels as well. Do not use these lightly. Voodoo Mech: : H0 P6 A0 C0 T0 I0 N0 S6 Size: : 8ft (medium) Powers: : Best Pirate He's Ever Heard Of : Good Luck : Bad Luck : Favored of the Fates : Terminators : Model T Weapons: : Photon Rifle, Knife, Super Fists, Tazer, Grenades (High Explosive, Frag, Smoke/Flashbang) Armor: : Aegis Notes: : An mixture of science and ritual magic, the Voodoo mech can influence fates of allies and enemies without being in their presence or even aware of them. The voodoo mechs are kept safe deep in our territory, away from the front-lines and hidden from the enemies. Spread among secure hideouts they perform their unholy rituals. : FORTUNA SET Broken Sword class mech: : H6 P2 A4 C6 A0 I0 N0 S6 Powers: : Super speed : Deadly weapon Notes: : 4 of these defeated swordsman with minimal losses, proving their designs combat ability. However, they are optimised for a specific combat style and head on combat will result in prohibitive losses. Category:Mechanics